Slender Doll Ally
(note: the "Nurse Ann" character that's part of the Ally mythos has absolutely nothing at all to do with the popular creepypasta character of the same name by Yaguyi). Slender Doll Ally or "Nightmare Ally" is a creepypasta OC that appears in the stories "Rebirth" and "Experiments". History Ally was born on November 8th, 1885 in East Berlin, and raised by the youngest of the older brothers Jonathan. She was born with Undifferentiated Schizophrenia, and was shunned by her mother, two eldest brothers and abused by her father. At age five she was sent to the Black Wood Asylum outside of Berlin and kept there for the remaining five years of her life and leading up to her death, she was hunted down as she was fleeing the asylum through the woods. This resulted in her being murdered by mutilation from a hatchet- being struck so many times that she was pretty much cut into pieces with her limbs cut off and her chest cavity being cut open by the blows as well as some damage to her head and neck. Slender Man (who had been watching and talking to her for a while now) murdered every other person at the asylum (except one) in retaliation for this. Ally's resurrection by Slender Man soon followed several months after the incident. She was first stitched together in preparation for resurrection, creating the haphazard stitching all across her body, then gears were inserted into her spine and a key inserted into her back before Slender Man created a soul gem to be bound to her body. In the creation of the gem some of his blood got mixed into the formation of the crystals which caused the transferring of some of his abilities onto Ally. She only has weak copies of some of Slender Man's powers. These powers though are too much for a human soul so it has caused two sides of her mind due to aggravation of her schizophrenia - Normal Form (which is her human side) and Nightmare Form (Her monster/Slender being side). Personality: Normally she's sweet to the ones she knows, curious about her surroundings, dependent of her older protectors and friends, overprotective at times for her "family", tends to be clingy to certain people and sensitive to certain emotional stimuli. She enjoys doll making, sewing, drawing, playing hide and go seek and cooking. She gets overwhelmed if there is too much emotion or stress and might go Nightmare without meaning too. While she is very emotionally unstable anyway she is more so when riled up. Nightmare tends to be moody, sharp-tongued, sarcastic in her actions, mature, oddly protective of her other side, predatory while fighting, and sly in general nature. Childish but in a more twisted sense- this is the personality trait that shows when Ally normally goes Nightmare and it resembles an psychotic adolescent. It involves her glee and pleasure to harm and kill everything that she could get her hands on- including the one who pissed her off. =Weapons/special items= *Surgical knives (Main weapon/Normal) <---> Chef/Butcher Knives (Nightmare) (Alternates between forms- It transforms to make the weapon more dangerous and heightens the danger factor). *Claws and teeth (Nightmare). *Her tendrils (Both). =Strengths= *She is very agile for her state, and can contort her body when in Nightmare form due to her flexible spine. Though, if she stretches too far, her wires connecting her gears might come taunt and halt her movements and cause great pain. *Inhuman strength in her tendrils and her body- shows most when she is pissed. *She uses her wit sometimes when she is in trouble- thinking ahead to block an opponents attack or find an escape route to flee despite her childish demeanor. *Immune to poison and psychic attacks. *Has a knack of picking up intruders within her area (Psychically in-tuned to surroundings). *Resourceful when cornered. =Weaknesses= *Electricity (Temporarily paralyzes her from the key stopping and can't move). *Sharp Objects (such as knives, glass, blades etc). She has human organs and can be stabbed and slashed. *Fire (Skin can't heal itself). *Tendrils (Can be ripped out or cut off- causes blood-lost in long periods of time). *Her key. When Ally's key is pulled out, it causes the gears embedded on her spine to stop turning, making her fully paralyzed and unable to move. Also can cause slow death by simply lack of oxygen circulation from the blood through the heart. A side effect of this method is each time you pull it out in her Nightmare Form, it gets harder and harder to pull out each time afterwards. Her key and gears are also over 100 years old- hand-made out of brass and reinforced with iron. Although Ally is use to them- they can cause some discomfort at times and she can feel the painful feedback when they are stuck or out of place. *Exorcism or necromancy (She's undead). *Her Turquoise Soul Gem. *During winter months, Ally, due her slender-being side, tended to hibernate with long bouts of slumber for a week or so and awaken for a few days of alertness before going back to sleep (It's odd but it also makes the job for protecting her much easier for the idle proxies). However during this hibernation state she is vulnerable and unable to fight back due to being in deep sleep. *She is afraid of doctors and nurses, the dark, fire, electricity and strangers that she detects maybe be slightly dangerous or a threat. She's a bit more afraid of humans (Day-walkers as she likes to call them given her nocturnal nature) so in her eyes- innocent or not - she believes that any humans killed by Slender Man and/or his proxies were killed due to being a threat or getting too close. Its a warped sense of reality but given how she was raised in isolation and in fear of being seen by humans outside of the abandoned asylum she calls home, its safe to assume this is what she truly believes in. *Her Nightmare side can take more damage/pain than her normal self, making the illusion of being indestructible. If she gets too overwhelmed though, she will collapse due to either blood loss or just an overload of pain reception. Who created them? Invaderlka, who also drew the art used for this page. Miscellaneous Information *She has no pigment in her hair so it's white and has little to no pigment left in her skin so it has a grey tint to it. (Similar to a corpse) *She's 118 years old, but she looks 18 years old. Due to dying at the age of 10, she is stuck with the mentality of a ten year old despite her appearance. *The only memory Ally has of her past is the final moments of being brutally murdered, which always comes in a form of a nightmare. *Due to her mental illness she claims to hear voices, can act with violence, argumentativeness and see things that aren't there. *She's not technically considered a proxy, as the proxies protect her when they are idle she but still follows the rules and takes orders from Slender Man. Nightmare is the more useful in the sense of defense and attacks but due to her tendency to be uncontrollable at points she is a last resort. It also puts some physical and emotional toll on Ally with both sides of her. Normal Ally keeps out of the way and gives the proxies that human affection to keep them grounded in the harsh conditions. So she's basically emotional support for the proxies. *She carries a comfort toy of a black voodoo doll that she hates to part with- take it away and she will throw a fit! She also carries around black thread and a sewing needle just in case her seams in her skin come loose from age or damage. *The only person at the asylum who showed Ally kindness was an army nurse named Annelie Grunewald. Annelie was Ally's caretaker/nurse in charge when Ally was with her in the sewing activity and was the one who made Ally her beloved voodoo doll. Annelie loved Ally as a daughter even after she became the Slender Doll. Ally regards Nurse Annelie as "Mommy" since she was the first woman she saw after her resurrection. The only reason Annelie Grünewald stayed with Ally and Slender is because she was in a way forced to. It was either keep the slaughter of the asylum a secret by remaining there or be killed by Slender Man. She only went to war to avoid suspicion and the discovery of Slender and Ally. While Annelie died serving in World War 1 Ally is completely unaware of this and has been patiently waiting for her to "come back" for years. She is very sensitive about the subject of "mommy". *If in front of a mirror, Ally herself will see her normal reflection. However bystanders might actually see a glimpse of Nightmare Ally instead in place of the doll's reflection. *She has memory "blanks" every time she recovers from her Nightmare form. She will not remember anything that has happen during that time. She call these blanks "Black outs". *Her Nightmare Mode is a last resort attack- if Ally gets too worked up in anger or sadness gets extremely afraid or is wounded enough that she can't fight back, it triggers her Nightmare Form transformation. *Ally regards Slender Man as a father figure since in her mind, and the discovery of her similar powers, she just assume that she must be related to him. She even calls him "daddy". *She always had dressed in Victorian Attire due to living during and reliving this past time. She also keeps some of her proper mannerisms. *Ally and Slender Man are very close psychically and this can cause some problems: one thing is that they could feel each others pain if the wounds are severe enough. Sometimes, it can cause physical injury to the one receiving the phantom pain if the shock was overwhelming (this only seems to happen to Ally.) References *https://invaderika.deviantart.com/art/CREEPYPASTA-OC-SUMMARY-Ally-441722963 *https://invaderika.deviantart.com/art/ORIGIN-CREEPYPASTA-Rebirth-479933585 *https://invaderika.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-OC-Fun-Facts-456846145 *https://invaderika.deviantart.com/art/CP-OC-REFERENCE-REDUX-Slender-Doll-Ally-538676825 *https://invaderika.deviantart.com/art/TRADITIONAL-REFERENCE-Annelie-Grunewald-483995077 Category:Characters